1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computing devices, and more particularly, to computing devices implementing isolated and co-existing Application Execution Environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, new technologies are being continually developed, supplying consumers with extra features, capabilities, and services. To meet the requirements of the new technologies and/or to accommodate the newly added features, capabilities, or services, new computing devices executing new software applications may need to be developed. While the new features, capabilities, and services of the new technologies can be used by consumers using the advanced computing devices executing the new software applications, the new features, capabilities, and services may not be supported by computing devices unable to meet the requirements of the new technologies (e.g. running a different software application, thus providing different capabilities). The consumers, however, aspire to utilize the new features, capabilities, and services provided by the new technologies on computing devices failing to meet the requirements of the new technologies. While taking advantage of the new technologies, however, the consumers do not wish to sacrifice any of the capabilities and services originally provided by the computing devices failing to meet the requirements of the new technologies, which at the present time is unachievable.
In view of the foregoing, a need therefore exists in the art for systems and methods implementing the same wherein isolated application execution environments having diverse capabilities can co-exist on a same computing device.